Two Jason Todd Oneshots
by Hellocrazygenius
Summary: Two young Jason oneshots about his death.
1. Revenge

The debris, the rubble, the tools and the blood. Oh god the blood it's everywhere. He moves concrete, throws steal until he's reached what he's digging for and reaches his shaking hands down to lift him. To lift his partner, his protege, his friend, his son from out of the ashes and to him. To cradle his limp lifeless body to him as if the warmth from his body will put warmth back into his son's eyes. It won't. But it doesn't matter as he clutches the small body to him as he feels tears run down his cheeks. The movies, the books, the pictures, they never show him. Never the real him. The real him sobbed until he couldn't breathe. The real him grieved for his lost partner like a boy who had lost his parents and boy did he know. What would Alfred say when he arrived at the cave with his lifeless son? How could he have let this happen? He should have known. He should have figured it out. He should have drove faster. He should have been there. His son should still be alive right now. But he's not. And if he believed in any higher being before that was all lost the day he lost his parents in that alley but if there was a god then all he could do was pray that whoever they are, that they're helping his son. His son who was so full of life. His son who was rough around the edges but just needed some time, patience and nurturing to grow. His son who didn't deserve this. His son who didn't deserve to die. He knows oh lord he knows that when he find the Joker he'll beat him until he's unrecognizable and then leave him to rot because he took away his son. His son. His son is gone because of that madman and he will stop at nothing to make sure that he is avenged. He won't rest until that piece of filth is six feet under and even then he won't stop. He'll find them all and he won't them hurt anyone ever again, not another soul. He'll send all the scum in this city straight to hell and then, when they're all gone, maybe then, he'll rest easy.


	2. Pay For it

Bruce was grinding his teeth as he pushed the bike so go faster, faster. And in his head all he could hear the last words they had said to each other.

"Jason! You sent him into shock! He would have talked,"

"He deserved it, they all do,"

"That's not how we do things,"

"Then maybe you should find yourself a new Robin,"

"I'll do what needs to be done,"

No. Bruce doesn't want a new Robin. He wants Jason by his side. He wants him to be okay. He wants to see his son again. So he drove faster. When he finally reached the building after dropping the bike who knows we're in the snow he could hear the ticking. God no. He tried the door. Something was heavy inside.

"Jason!" He called, praying he was even awake.

"Bruce?" He heard it through the door. He didn't know how but he heard the quiet voice full of disbelief and dread. He was right on the other side leaning against it.

"Bruce,"

"Jason! Jason, I need you to move ok! Quickly ok Jason do you hear me?"

There was shuffling and pained grunts as the boy moved. Bruce heard the beeping get quicker. He kicked in the door and it flew a few feet before banging onto the cold ground but it was unimportant because Jason was right inside the door. Broken, bloody but alive. He wrapped his body and his cape around the boy right before the blast and the light. Then there was nothing.

As the filth subsided the boy opened his eyes to look. To look at what happened. That when he noticed the arm around his hips, the lifeless body of Batman beneath him. Oh god. Oh god no. The boy laid his head on his chest, tried his pulse. Nothing. And then the boy cried. His hands clutched the fabric of the suit. His head lay in his chest willing him to come back to him. How could he? How could he sacrifice himself for him? The boys shoulders shook. The Batman had died so his Robin could live. And Jason was he one who paid for it. He was alive, but he paid for it.

What would Alfred say? Dick? Barbra? What would they say when they realized that Jason was the reason the Batman was dead? That Jason has killed him. They'd send him away. He'd have to live on the streets again. He'd have nothing.

And so Jason ran. He got medical attention as soon as he could and he hid away from the supposed family he had. He had killed the Batman, and he know that sooner or later he would pay for it. He was alive but he'd pay for it.


End file.
